Heartbreak and Triumph: The Cody Michaels Story
by umk623
Summary: Cody Michaels is a famous wrestler with a bad knee and a heart of gold. After returning to the ring after his knee surgery, he finds someone familiar who could make him be a complete winner. G/C Fic. Chapter V Up! On Hold For now.
1. Prologue: The Top Man

Disclaimer: I don't own any TDI or WWE/WWF/TNA/WCW/ECW/Other Wrestling Promotions/Relationships in this fic. You might be wondering, but I decided to revolve Cody around Shawn Michaels for two reasons, 1. He acts a little bit like Shawn during his time on TDI, and 2. Cody thinks he's the "Heartbreak Kid" while he's on the island (think of the fangirls!). Enjoy, "Heartbreak and Triumph: The Cody Michaels Story".

* * *

**Prologue: The Top Man in the business, for a while…**

_Slap! Boom! Boom! Boom! I had this one in the bag..._

"He's tuning up the Band!!!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Get up!_

"If he hits the Sweet Chin Music, it's over! He will be the new Total Nonstop Drama Wrestling World Champion!"

_Boom! Crack!!!! Ohh ho! Got all of it on that one!_

"He hit it! Oh my god! What a kick! One! Two! YEAH!!!" Music plays across the arena.

"_Oh, oh Cody! I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, that drive the girls wild. I've got the moves that really move 'em. I send chills up, up and down their spines." _

"By God, he did it! He is the new TND Champion!"

"The boy hood dream has come true for Cody Michaels!"

Yeah…that was me, over a half a year ago, I was the man to take the sport to a whole new level. I was the best, no man could climb to the heights I went, and at 21, no less. I was the new Showstopper. I had a hell of a quest to do this, watching my role models, performing when I was a kid, to my first match in the indy leagues, to my huge success in Total Nonstop Drama. My first match was against a kid that got to hear the band play in just 26 seconds. I was a huge hit with fans (and with the ladies, heh heh.), and I got to take on Razor Harold (It's Pronounced Har-rold, it's got a Cubanish tone to it even though Harold isn't Cuban, and happens to be one of my best friends) at DramaMania for the big belt. I was the best that night, beating him after what many call my best match. Then, it got worse and worse from there...

My knee (thankfully not on my face-flatting leg) started really hurting, then on a house show trip, I got attacked by drunks for no apparent reason(Honestly! I don't know!). Then I was scheduled to take on the relative new kid Trent "The Hitman" Hart the next DramaMania, but then my knee problems came back. My doctors told me, I might never be able to wrestle again, and that I had to get knee surgery to have any chance of wrestling again. But to get that surgery, I had to give up my belt.

**Flash to the Back…Feb 13 2014, Lowell, Massachusetts (The day I lost my smile).**

Here I am, in Lowell, MA, Live for an episode of TND Action. I'm in the ring with Chairman of TND/Announcer Chris McMahon. This is it, I got to give up the belt, I have to get the knee surgery so I can return and kick some faces and break some hearts. But this was the day I lost my smile. I know now that it is cliché, very,very cliché, but this is what dedication for the business was at the time, I know it's not popular to leave early on top, but for now this is what I got to do if I ever want to win and claw my way back to the top, and be entertaining to these fans, but this is the right decision. Chris started talking on a mic to the bewildered crowd.

"It's a shock to TND fans everywhere, maybe it shouldn't be, considering what you give, obliviously, Cody Michaels, what you bring to Total Nonstop Drama has taken it's toll on you. Specifically...your knee, and as you are facing a knee operation. I wonder what's going through your head." Chris has been always nice guy to me, ever since my first night. His family held onto this business since his great-great granddad. But now it's kind of changed a bit since the 50-year old company was taking a turn for business, I was going to be the guy takin' the weight on my shoulders. I would honorably take that risk to live out my dreams. I picked up the microphone.

"It's like we've done this before. This time, unfortunatly for me that it's a lot worse than it was last time. I've never, in my life, had a doctor look me in the face, and say that I 'may never be able to wrestle again'. I was told that the other day. Of course, it's not something that I believe. But now, it's different, the business has changed to now it's all about toughness in Total Nonstop Drama Wrestling, but for right now, I don't have much toughness. And along my road, I lost something that I didn't want to lose, and that was my smile. And well, here you go." I gave Chris my belt. "If I'm never able to compete again, I'd like to thank my fans and peers back in the locker room for giving me one of the best year of my life." I was engulfed in tears, leaving on top hurt me. I hugged my longtime friend, and he took my mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cody Michaels!" My music hit just one last time. I high fived fans, I said bye to the boys in the back and headed home.

**Back…to the Future!!!**

I got the MRI's, the same a half a year ago saying that I have to get reconstructive knee surgery (it wasn't easy), and all I got to say is…

I'm back, baby!

* * *

**Yeah it was a mix of true wrestling stories, ('Losing the smile' line) and the names sound a little like their real life counter-part (Trent Hart-Bret Hart/Chris McMahon/Who knew the evilest souls have Mc in their last names?) The next chapter will showcase Cody's return to TND, and a special someone managing him! See ya next chap!**


	2. Chapter I: The Best Get Managed

**It looks like Cody is getting back to what he does best. But in this chapter, he feels like he need to clear off any ring rust.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The best wrestlers get managed.**

I made the call to Chris after getting my MRI's. It went a little a long the lines of this…

_Burrrrrrrring!_

_Burrrrrrrring!_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Chris, it's Cody. We need to talk."

"_Yeah, about what? I haven't heard from you in, like...months!"_

"Well, I got my MRI's today."

"_Cool, cool, how'd it go?"_

"Well, Chris... all I got to say is...I'm back. I'm going to compete again for TND."

"_Great! When can you start?_

"The next Action show, I guess."

_"That sounds good to me. Look, I'll call you Wednesday and give you details on your flight to Cleveland. That's when the next show is." _

"That's Good. Bye!"

_"Thanks for the call. Bye!"_

Perfect. This Thursday, I return to the ring. My ring.

After I hung up, I went to the best place to train for my return to the ring. "Hatchet's Wrestling Academy". It's like a church for me. I walk in and hear applause, towards me, of course. I hear the chants of "HBK" and "Cody", I signed a few autographs, met some rookies, then walked over to Hatchet, my mentor, the man that taught me many of my moves, he was in his office, signing some checks.

"Well, well, well!" He spoke happily. "Here comes the hotshot!" He knuckle-bumped me. "How's it hangin'!"

"Chef, I need to train."

We worked for an hour (Doing normal wrestling training things: rolling, getting hit, worked on my repaired knee to see if it's going to hurt me at all when I get back to TND, the usual), before we rested. I walked over to a fountain to get some water. Chef walked over to me, he patted me in the back before speaking.

"Whew! You still got it, Michaels!" he complimented me.

"You too!" I complemented back. I trained with Chef because he was the best in Toronto, being the first African-American to become a Triple Crown Champion Holder in the old TND. I learned most of my techniques from him (and some from my role model). I earned his full respect when I started competing for Total Nonstop Drama, the biggest of the big leagues.

"Hey…" He took a breath to catch some air. "Can you do me a favor, hotshot?" Chef asked me.

"You got it." I owe so much to that guy. I'd do almost anything for him, he got me famous, after all."

"Do you have any plans tonight, Cody?"

"I was going to watch DramaMania 13 tonight live. It's at 8 PM."

_"_Good, are you able to attend the HWF (Hatchet Wrestling Federation) showing tonight? It starts at 5, and it's a hour long." What the hell, I got nothin' else to do.

"You got it, Chef." I said with a smile on my face.

"I got someone who wants to meet you afterwards." He assured me. I started wondering, 'It must be a fan.'

**5 Hours Later.**

Well, here I am at Hatchet's Gym, and on Local Toronto TV, no less, to watch the best of the little leagues. I did color announcing for them for the night. I had some announcing chops during my time off from competing. I saw some really good fights...

I'm not kidding. There were some guys in there that give me hell in the TND ring, it's what I've come to expect from the indy wrestling scene! It was a great time. But then…

Someone called me out.

Some big dude, with a mountain man hair and beard combo called me out, wearing black boots, kneepads, and trunks, called me out to fight him.

"I heard the great Cody Michaels is here tonight to do some commentating. Well, as long as Big Burke Bompkins, the current HWF champion, is here, he better be here to fight." Oh god, I had this much crap in TND, but if this guy wants a piece of me, he's got it, so here I go. I walk into the ring, wearing a tan suit jacket (with a black shirt underneath), and black pants. This guy pokes me hard in the chest.

"Are you bad enough to take on me? Are you a bad enough dude to beat Big Burke Bompkins, right here in this ring?" I stepped back a bit, and kicked Burke right in his face, and he fell like a Redwood tree in California. The crowd cheered me on, my old theme song played (You Could Be Mine by Guns N' Roses, by the way or if you're wondering, fits me and my personality, don't it!). I started celebrating with some of the good guys of HWF, some I've met, some not. After the cameras stopped rolling and fans started leaving, I stay after to sign autographs and meet this special someone that Chef was talking about.

"Cody! Cody!" I heard Chef say as I turned around and saw him with this oddly haired (yet very attracting) girl approaching me. "Man, I got to say, that was the best show I've had in years! We sold all the seats in the house! Thank you!" He was applauding me.

"Anything for you, Chef." I thanked my teacher. I looked at the girl; she had black hair with blue highlights, wearing this weird kind of gothic sort of apparel. "Well, hello!" I spoke to her. She looked kind of nervous.

"Cody, I would like to meet Gwen Martel. She's a hardcore fan of yours, who would like to follow in your footsteps."

"Great to meet you!" I was speaking truthfully nice to my fan. She looked very excited to meet me.

"Very honored." She spoke.

"She would like to manage you as you make you're return to TND. She's managed some of the men that you see back at TND." Chef said proud. Now I was at a dilemma. My mind was in limbo with Gwen as the problem. But, truthfully, my heart spoke for me.

"Why not, it would help me as a superstar out!" They looked happy. "But one problem, we need a catchy name for her."

"I got it already Cody…How about this…Gwensational Gwen!" Chef spoke like he solved a mystery. Honestly, it sounded kinda dumb.

"That's great! Oh...I need to call Chris." I needed to clear this up with Chris before I could let her manage me.

"Good, meet me in my office afterwards." I shook Gwen's hand once again.

"Bye." I said happily to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" She cheered,

"No, the pleasure was all mine." I spoke still smiling, they started leaving as I opened my cellphone.

_Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!_

_Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!_

_"Cody! My man, so what's up?"_

"I see you got my cell ID on there."

_"Always do. So, what can I do you for, man?"_

"Look, I got a great idea."

_"Yeah???"_

"I met someone who could make me seem more calm in TND."

_"Mh hmm."_

"I just went live on HWF, to do my mentor a favor, you know Chef."

_"I know him, that's cool, I like watching the little leagues, so I get to see some of the best talent, I tIvo'd every episode, so don't spoil me on tonight's, I want to see your_ _performance." _He seemed cool with appearing on HWF.

"Heh, but afterwards, Hatchet introduced me to someone that could manage me."

_"We're always looking for talent. So who is she?"_

"We already made a name for her character, here it goes...don't laugh at this...Gwensational Gwen."

_"...I like it_." That shocks me.

"...You do???"

_"Of course! We've got some stupid names back at TND, so it makes this look cooler than those names_." True.

"You're alright with it?"

_"Yep. By the way, DramaMania 13 is on live tonight on PPV, your 'rival' Trent is taking on "Stone Cold" Duncan Austin in an Submission Match for the TND Belt. You might want to take interest in that. I pre-ordered it for ya, it's on in two hours." _It's 6:00 PM on a Sunday night, but I guess Gwen's got a place to stay if she wants to see this.

"Thanks. I can't wait to return."

_"We're gonna make a promo about a return to the ring for ya, but we'll leave your name out of it 'til Thursday. Sound good?"_

"Cool. Talk to ya later."

_"Okay. Bye."_ I hang up, and head towards Chef's office.

"Take a seat." He seemed firm.

"Okay."

"She's got experience as a manager, but when you're off Fridays through Wedensdays, I want you to train that girl everything I've taught ya, alright?" Chef got right to the point.

"I will." I accepted.

"I'm not going to be around to train her, especially out of Toronto."

"I got it Chef." I was happy to train her my techniques. "So, who exactly did she manage?" I wondered

"Oh, I thought you would ask that. You're gonna hate this but...Trent Hart." It didn't hurt that bad.

"Okay..."

"No...after the bell..." he sighed. "She got too attached to him. Then he went to TND, she don't really know why she didn't get a chance to go with him..." he sighed. "...It was my fault, she needed to finish her training." I understood. "She kinda doesn't want to talk about him. They broke up just before he left." Alright, so much for DramaMania.

"Look, this may shock you a bit, but... she needs to stay at your place." Wait...What...? I can't! I mean... "Ever since Trent left her, she got evicted from her apartment, this TND thing can help her out a bit. She's been living in the locker room for weeks." That really sucks...**sigh** Anything for the mentor, I guess...

"You got it, Chef." I walked off. "Thanks."

"Hey, Hotshot!" I turned back, I caught a pair of my old clothing, boots, and gloves (I wore these when I wrestled for the indies, I gave it to Chef after I lost my smile to keep in a trophy room, I haven't worn these things in years.) "Kick some ass." I smiled.

"Alright...see ya."

"Bye." I had to find Gwen.

She was going to have a home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, Gwen is a little more cheery than she is on the island, Chef is more respectful to others, and Trent may be more of a jerk in this story, but it's the imagination at work. Chapter 2 (or three according to the chapter changer on the top right of the page.) will revolve around Gwen and Cody watching DramaMania 13. Maybe it would be romantic, but it's not _Romeo and Juliet_ and I'm not exactly Shakespeare, so whether it would be romantic or not is up to you. Next chapter: DramaMania 13.**

**P.S.: More words in this chapter than any of my other chapters??? w00t!!!**


	3. Chapter II: Home

**Ooooh… harsh chain flame! This is probably just a filler chapter to lead into the next chapter: Cody's return to the ring, so this will be a little short. Last time, Cody met up with Chris, his old mentor Chef, and his new valet/manager Gwen. After finding out from Chef that Gwen has been living in the locker room for quite a while, Cody is going to try to invite her into his home.**

Chapter 2: Home

I looked around to find the locker room; it really sucks about what happened to Gwen. First, she gets dumped, and then she loses her apartment, now she living in a locker room! That really hits me hard. She was going to live with me for a while. I find it the room door.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

After a couple of minutes, the door opens, she pops out.

"Hey, Gwen." I said a little worried.

"Hi, Cody!" She was exuberant, meeting her idol was surely happy for her, especially since what she's been through. "Come on in! There's no one else inside!" I walked in to see a nice clean room, surrounded by benches and tall lockers. I sit down in a bench; she sits right next to me.

"So… How's it like in here?"

"You get used to it after a while." She was a little sad. I sighed. This was it, now or never.

"Look, I can let you stay at my place." I said trying to be as helpful as possible. She hugged me really hard, after a couple seconds of trying to relay the info.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed loudly before releasing me from her grasp.

"We're going to watch DramaMania 13 tonight. We need to hurry home to get ready." I said cheerfully, this was a real humanitarian choice, I mean, she's had just as rough as me in the last couple of years.

"Let's go then!!!" She said with a smile. This was going to be great. We head to my car, and drive off. I let her call a pizza place to get some food for the PPV.

**A Half an Hour Later…**

Ten minutes till DM13. The pizza man was here; we got plates and Pepsi here. This was absolutely perfect. We sit down to watch the PPV.

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

Here it is, the promo for my return…

The screen goes dark…

Soon some rock music plays as words form up on screen.

_"The most influential Superstar of the last generation…_

_Returns to the Ring…_

_This Thursday."_ Then a sped-up montage of my best moments plays, making it so fast it's blurry.

Chris, you outdid yourself this time

**An Hour Later…**

Then came the main event…

"Stone Cold" Duncan Austin vs. Trent "The Hitman" Hart in a Submission match for the Total Nonstop Drama belt.

Gwen glared at the screen, probably hoping that Trent got humiliated in a match he perfects in. Duncan and Trent came in with mixed reactions, which is unusual since Trent was a good guy (not in Gwen's mind!) and Duncan was a bad guy. After a long, fast paced, teeter-totter of a match, Trent bloodied up Duncan pretty good, then put him in a Sharpshooter, his signature submission move. After a while, Duncan started losing consciousness. After a good minute he tried to break out of the move, something no one's ever done, but Trent got the control of the move and applied more pressure. Then Duncan finally faded. The match was over by KO. The referee tried to get Trent to release the move; but he refused, then he attacked both the unconscious Duncan and the referee. Trent fled out with the belt, getting booed from hell. Then Duncan left without help, getting his name chanted; I respect that man's guts.

The PPV was over, the pizza was 75% gone and the Pepsi was empty. "Good night." I said to myself. I looked over, Gwen went to do god…

knows…

what………

**The Next Morning…**

I looked at the clock. It was 9 P.M. I sat up… I knew this was going to be a long week.

**

* * *

**

I know this is a really short chapter, and I also know that Gwen does not act the same way she acts on TDI, but again it's CAW (Creativity At Work not Create a Wrestler!). The next chapter will see Cody (w/Gwen) returning to TND. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter III: Will I Be Accepted Again?

**Chapter III: Accepted Again?**

Finally, Thursday came after getting the plane ride to Cleveland from Toronto. I'm backstage in the old Gund, now known as the Quicken Loans Arena® with a TV, sitting in a chair, dressed in a suit jacket and black pants combo, with many things on my mind:

"_Will I mess up?"_

"_What's going to happen???"_

And the most important question a pro wrestler asks himself before returning to the ring after a while…

"_**Will I ever be accepted again?"**_

Gwen takes a seat next to me, she's lookin' really nervous, well, hey, so was I when I started competing!

"How nervous are you?" I asked her. She looked scared.

"It's just…I've never done this in front of a large audience!" She said.

"Don't worry, don't pay any attention to the crowd when it doesn't matter." I tried to help. She got a little less nervous, around 25% nervous, I would say. I looked at my gold watch…it's 9, it's time for the show to start.

_The screen goes dark…_

_Music starts playing…_

_A Video montage plays…_

_Then after the montage, a live showing of the packed Q® cheering as the pyro goes off on the stage…_

_After the pyro, the announcers start speaking._

"_Welcome to Thursday Night Action! I'm Nick Doup alongside Chris McMahon. We're live from Cleveland, in my home state of Ohio, and Chris…I can't wait!"_

"_Well Nick, don't wait any further. We have to find out who's returning to the ring tonight!"_

_Chris walks into the ring, a microphone in hand, _time for me to head out!

"_Well we promised you guys a surprise return of a certain superstar, someone that needs no introduction, he is the man that's done it al here in the TND. Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for…Cody Michaels!!!"_

My music plays, the crowd instantly loses all silence. I bet there wasn't a soul sitting or quiet! We walk out, Gwen and I, to the ring, the crowd is just screaming louder than any thing I've ever heard. My thoughts quickly dismiss the thought of being forgotten.

_"Well, that answers the question of me being accepted as a fan favorite. Heh."_

We get into the ring, I hug Chris, my longtime pal, and he shakes Gwen's hand, he moves to get me in the middle for my shining moment.

"Missed me?" I chuckle a bit. The crowd is chanting "HBK" at this point. "You haven't missed me as much as I missed all of you." The crowd cheers.

"I'm back, baby!" More cheers.

"So, that's right, "HBK", Cody Michaels, is back on TND, in the town of Rock n' Roll, Cleveland!" The crowd gets extremely loud.

"And I'm here for one thing only…that coveted TND title, and I know Duncan's in the hospital, and Duncan, I speak for all the boys and girls in the back, and all the TND fans when I say…we respect you. But Trent Hart…" Boos started taking over the cheers. "…Trent Hart, that was a pathetic display you put on after that historic match of yours…"

The "Hitman's" theme plays and the boos start flooding the entire arena. He's wearing the signature leather jacket and pink shades, and both the TND Tag Team Championship belt, and the TND World Belt as he walks to the ring with his brother Owen _(R.I.P. Owen James Hart 1967-1999)_, wearing the other Tag Belt. He gets in the ring, and in my face. He tears the microphone out of my hands.

"Cody, it seems you have a respect problem." Boos were a lot getting louder… "What I did to Duncan has nothing to do with you." I stood my ground. I grabbed my mic back.

"You're having a respect problem?" I laughed. "Last Sunday, I watched as you betrayed your fans, something I would never do. That's what I'm having a problem with." He looked like he didn't give a damn.

"Trent, this may see a little weird, but… I respected you. If I never got hurt, I might have lost to you for the TND belt, and it would be okay, because, I know now that it will never happen." The crowd cheers for me again. He looks to Gwen. The hateful eyes of Gwen met the false caring eyes of Trent.

"Hey Gwen." He spoke. "I haven't seen you in a while. So you decided to trade down? That sucks. Hey…" I was just about ready to hit him. "…I'll give you another chance." He drops his face, down to Gwen's height and then…

_**SLAP!!!**_

Gwen slapped Trent hard in his face, staggering the "Hitman" into his larger brother.

"You are going to pay for that you little…" He threatened his hand up to slap her and I grab the attacking palm and fingers.

"…You never touch my friend Gwen ever again…You got that?" I screamed at him. Gwen looked touched, touched that I would do anything to defend her.

"It's none of your damn business!" Trent screamed back.

"It is now." I dropped the mic, stepped back and hit Trent with a little Sweet Chin Music…

The "Hitman" staggered back and knocked himself and Owen out of the ring. My theme plays as Owen carried his KO'd brother Trent back to the locker room. I wanted a piece of the "Hitman", and the TND gold he carries around his waist.

**A Hour Later…**

I sat down in a chair, thinking (and hoping) I got all of that kick, and really, Trent deserved all of it. Hitting a girl (or threatening to in this case.) is numero uno on my "pet peeve" list.

I think I did that for something else, something other than a business relationship or a favor for a friend, but maybe, it was for…_ love? _

I decided to hold off the thought until later as I watched the rest of the show.

**After the Show…**

After the show I headed to the locker room, said goodbye to the boys, and headed to find Gwen. I felt a poking on the shoulder. I turn around and see her, looking kind of sad, but I didn't notice.

"Hey Gwen." She looked less than nervous as I talked to her "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" She spoke like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her caringly.

"I… I never did get a chance to repay you for defending me like that…" She pulled my neck down to her face and kissed me on the lips. Those thoughts got back into my brain.

_"Maybe it was love."_

**

* * *

**

That was a longer chapter, but it's only my third to really break the "1,000 words" mark. The next chapter will be the next week on Action, with Cody Michaels and "Stone Cold" Duncan Austin taking on the Hart Brothers for the TND Tag Team Championships. I hope to hit it sooner and longer. See you on the next chapter "Gold".


	5. Chapter IV: Gold

**It's time to Fast-Forward to a week after Cody made his return to TND. After what happened, what's in store for Cody and Gwen???**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Gold**

So, here I am. I'm finally getting my first match in months; I sit down in a chair just 10 minutes after stretching out just before my match. I'm in a tag team bout with "Stone Cold" Duncan Austin as my partner, but the thing is…it's for the Hart Brothers' TND Tag Team Championship Belts.

Funny, my first match back from a career-threatening injury is for a championship; I must have done something right.

Gwen sits down beside me, more ready than last time, I decided to strap up my entrance attire as we watch my partner Duncan gets an interview.

"_What a terrific match Chris! We're just about ready for the main event, so let's go down to Lindsay with the interview with "Stone Cold" Duncan Austin."_

_It changes to Lindsay with Duncan (wearing his traditional vest, black boots, trunks, wristbands, kneepads/braces.) _

"'_Stone Cold', after that great match with Trent Hart last week at DramaMania, your tagging up with that returning hunk Cody Michaels for those TND Tag belts. So, what are your thoughts?" _

"_My thoughts are that rat bastard Trent Hart, and his big brother of his Owen are gonna get the holy hell beaten out of them. Now, I have no problem workin' with Cody Michaels, hell, that guy deserves the TND Belt as much as anyone, but if he messes with me, he'll get more of the same, and that's the bottom line!"_

Me messing with him? I want those TND Tag Belts!

"How could anyone say something like that about someone they've never even met? I would depend my life with him." Gwen spoke angrily.

"It's how it works, no one knows about their partner's skill until they see it first hand." I head out as I hear glass shattering and an uproar of cheers for Duncan. I head towards the entrance ramp, and stop to be interviewed by Lindsay, she's looking like she has a crush on me, or something.

"I'm honestly sure you heard Duncan's words towards you Cody. So…can you work with him?" She looks at me, probably thinking I couldn't.

I bet I can.

"Yeah, I can. I respect the man, I don't want to fight him, and what I want are those coveted TND Tag Team belts. So yeah, I like my chances tagging with him." I walk off towards the entrance. My music hits, and bedlam just erupted. Gwen and I walk out and there is just pandemonium. The announcer calls out my name.

"_And his tag team partner, being escorted to the ring by 'Gwensational' Gwen, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada; weighing in at two hundred pounds, 'The Heartbreak Kid', Cody Michaels!" _

I walked into the ring and hit my signature pose as fireworks go off behind me. Then I get my entrance attire off and talk with Duncan. Then a hard rock theme plays as the Hart Brothers come out to a slew of boos.

"_Their opponents, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada; at a combined weight of five hundred and thirty pounds, the TND World Tag Team Champions, Trent and Owen; the Hart Brothers."_

**WHOOOOOOAAAAA!!!!! Wait a minute...FLASHBACK!!!**

Trent and Owen were the best tag team to come along in years; probably of ever. Trent and Owen had great singles competition track records, but when united was like putting two pieces of perfection together. Every federation these guys went, they got the Tag gold. Trent and Owen even shared multiple belts from each federation! Owen's is the only one who has real "Hart" in this duo as of late.

**WHOOOOOOAAAAA!!!!! I think you know the story now...BACKTOTHEPRESENT!!!**

Trent was in his pink-n-black attire, as was Owen, they held the TND belts, like the owned it, down the ramp, which gave me the best opportunity to dive into them from the ring. I tackled Trent, as Duncan rolled out of the ring to fight Owen on the outside. I pulled Trent back in, got back into the ring and the bell officially rang. But Trent wanted no part of me, and tagged Owen in. He tried to clothesline me as I ducked and gave him a rising jab, He grabbed a hold of me, to which I just rolled in between the small hole in between his legs, and as he turns around I give him another jab. I head towards the ropes, and I saw Owen getting frustrated, he decided to try for another clothesline, to which I responded with pulling down the top rope, taking him up and over to the outside.

I looked over to see Owen stirring and decide to hit him, so I jumped over the top rope and hit a splash on him. Trent then started to cheap-shot me from behind. As this happened, Duncan clotheslined Trent and started kicking him in the face. Owen grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the ring, and tried for an early pin fall.

1…

2…

…I get the shoulder up... barely (The man weighs 96 more pounds than I do!).

He throws me into the corner, and tags in Trent, who kicks me and throws me into another turnbuckle. But before he tries to do anything, I kick him in the midsection and throw his shoulder into the turnbuckle post. I pick him up and move him towards my corner, I tag in Duncan and he chops Trent hard. Later, Trent thunks him right in the eye, and in the time of opportunity tags in Owen. Owen picks up and bearhugs Duncan. After a uphill struggle, Duncan kicked the bottom ropes and gained a good enough leverage to have Owen in a pinning predicament. But after 2… he got out. Duncan crawled towards me as Owen tried to crawled towards his brother. Duncan aim his arms and hand towards me and I got the length to tag him in.

I clotheslined Trent as he got the tag, ran towards him again as he got up, hit another clothesline, and started punching him in the face, knocking him towards the neutral corner. I grabbed him, put him on top of the turnbuckle, grabbed him arm and tossed him from the top to the ring 5 feet below. He then, with his momentum jumped towards his brother, who made the tag. I jumped towards Duncan and made the tag.

Duncan grabbed Owen and tossed him out. Trent went to go after him, Duncan then decided to go after Owen. He picked him up by the hair and tried to whip him towards the steps, but Owen reversed it and Trent clotheslined Duncan, causing a fight between the two. Owen got back into the ring.

I got back in, and with both, the referee and Owen distracted, I waited for Owen to turn around and…

_**KRACKK!!!**_

I gave him some Sweet Chin Music, and he fell hard. Duncan noticed this, climbed into the ring, and pinned him.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_New Tag Team Champions, baby!

Glass Shattered, Duncan's music played, and the announcer made it official:

"_Here are your winners, and NEW TND World Tag Team Champions; "Stone Cold" Duncan Austin, and "The Heartbreak Kid" Cody Michaels!"_

The referee grabs both titles from the timekeeper, and gives us each separate title, and raises both our hands.

**Minutes after the show, but the celebration still continuing…**

Gwen hugs me and raises the belt, and Duncan looks at me calmfully and holds out his hand, looking like he wants to shake…

Oh, it couldn't hurt!

We shake, and then he grabs my hand and raises it up. A sign of a true man.

We walk up the ramp, and head backstage.

**An Hour Later… **

"You got my respect today, Cody."

Duncan said to me, sipping the rest of his Coca-Cola®. "…And that's something I take kindly to, and something I don't give out freely."

"Thanks, Duncan." I spoke proudly.

"I got to admit, I was very vocal about not tagging with you. But now, I see that it was a great idea to tag. But now, we got hell. It's the world against the three of us." He neutrally said to me. I knew the risks, and I'm willing to take 'em.

"We wouldn't be tag champions if we didn't know the chances we would take." He chuckled.

"Damn straight." We grab each of our Cokes®, raise 'em up, and clash 'em together.

"To being the best!" I spoke loud and proud.

"I'll drink to that!" Duncan approved. Then we all take sips of our celebration. But as we drink, we hear;

"But I won't be long until we reclaim those belts." I hear a familiar voice. I look behind and see the Hrt Brothers themselves.

"Hey look, we got no time for this. We got to go. See you Duncan." I start walking out with Gwen.

Today is not going to be the day I get re-injured.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I'm in North Carolina now for vacation. I might be able to make faster updates.**

**P.S.: Not a lot of Gody updates this week!**


	6. Chapter V: No Easy Way Out

**Sorry about the long delay. I was in North Carolina for the past two weeks. So let's get back to the story.**

**Chapter V: No Easy Way Out**

* * *

I know I'm driving, but my mind's not all there, I'm still thinking about the decision I made. I'm still thinking that it was a good decision to not start something between me and Duncan vs. the Harts. But then…

"Cody…" I heard Gwen say next to me. "…Anything wrong?"

I had no idea on how I would answer the question. I guess I could lie.

"No…Nothing's wrong." I guessed it worked. She leaned forwards towards the radio.

"Let's see what's on the radio." She hit the seek button until it hit a rock station.

_A drum plays a line while a keyboard plays a sound for 7 seconds then a bass comes in playing a groove for 6 seconds , then a guitar starts playing in tune with the bass and keyboard and quits after a while, then the keyboard and bass plays as the vocals come in._

"_We're not indestructible, Baby better get that straight. I think it's unbelievable, how you give into the hands of fate."_

I knew this song. I used to listen to this song during my first DramaMania Match.

"No Easy Way Out" by Robert Tepper.

"Stay here." I told Gwen. She seemed like she wanted to change the channel.

"Okay." She leaned back.

_Then came the chorus._

"_There's no easy way out, there's no shortcut home. There's no easy way out, giving in can't be wrong."_

"So…do you like this song?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"I'm not really into Pop-Rock." She responded.

"I kinda figured."

"Yeah…

… I'm just wondering, how did you get into what you love to do."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"How did you get into wrestling?" She restated.

"Oh, I must have been a kid, watching wrestling back home, going to events, getting autographs, the old deal. But when I was 16 (it's five to ten years in the future) I went on some stupid reality show…"

Gwen seemed kinda shocked…wait…Gwen… I stopped to try to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"What was the name of the show?" Gwen interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh…Total Drama Island." I replied.

"Cody…is that you?" She groaned, wait… my mind punched itself. "Why didn't I realize who you were earlier!" I still couldn't believe I forgot my one-and-only true crush.

"So… what happened?" I couldn't hold it back.

"Well after TDI, I went home, went to school, the usual. Then Trent said he was going to be a professional wrestler. At first, I was angry, but I looked back at the Hart family tree, it was just full of wrestlers and musicians. I lightened up on him from there. Owen became a stepbrother after Trent's dad married Owen's mother. Then he was going to TND. It was a year after you went." She started tearing up. "He told me that I was holding me back and that I nev…never amounted to anything in his career or his life." She started crying as I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"Gwen, don't worry about him anymore! He will never break your heart again." She cleared up.

"You…you really mean that?" She sniffled.

"If I'm lying, I'm dying." I made my intents perfectly clear there.

"Then maybe Trent never amounted to anything in my life." She came in close… my dream of kissing Gwen (whoa, I never knew that it WAS Gwen a few weeks ago when she kissed me for saving her.) was finally going to…

_**HONK!!!**_

My hand slipped off the wheel and honked the horn. We chuckled nervously.

"Maybe we should, wait it out a bit."

"Yeah."

Damn. Just damn.

**The next week at TND Action.**

I drove Gwen to New York for the next show, live from the heartbeat of wrestling, Madison Square Garden…

…And guess what!

I'm not competing! We were told that we were going to cut a promo in hopes to excite the PPV, but when they say I'm doing it, boyo (it's not a typo, play BioShock.), I'm doing it.

An Hour Later

I'm wearing a suit jacket, tie, and suit pants. Gwen is wearing the same thing she wore on TDI

_It doesn't take the hotness out of her._

What? Cody, don't do that! Yes, we almost kissed last week. But, no I'm not going to take advantage of her! Excuse me, my teenager came out of me as soon as I found out Gwen was who she really was. I realized all of my friends and enemies were from TDI/TDA: Chris, Chef, and Harold were no-brainers; I've stayed in contact with them for years. Trent and Owen took me some time, Duncan, seemed familiar, but Gwen just had me lost by a long time. I guess I just quit talking to her (especially after getting an oar to the nuts twice, it still hurts, just not physically) and skipping TDI Reunions just to quit reminding me of her.

**FLASHBACK (Cody is not in this scene. No one's POV)**

It seemed fun, the food was good, the music was fun, everybody was having fun, but everybody knew something was missing, they went through the list, it seemed like everybody was there, but they knew there was something missing, something that party like this needed. Something with a Code, something that ended with Meister. Some knew,

"Man, why does he keep dodging these parties?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know, he knows that a party is one without him." Geoff responded.

"Maybe he knows that he's just a freak, and that he has no life." Heather smirked.

"Heather, you know that's not true." Bridgette fired back.

"Maybe someone hurt him." Duncan claimed. All looked at a certain Goth girl sipping Coke©.

"What?"

**BackFlash (New word! It means going forward.)**

Whatever the case, its show time.

_My Music Hits…_

_The crowd is ecstatic…_

_I walk out with Gwen…_

"_Everybody please welcome, Cody Michaels and "Gwensational" Gwen!"_

_I walk out… I've got a lot to say…_

* * *

**What is Cody going to say? How can he think know that the person he tried to run away from is next to him. Find out on the next chapter!**


End file.
